Life of Legends
by DragonNiro
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the daily lives of the Legendary Pokemon are like? Well come join me on this story, where we'll get an insight into the many personalities of the Legendary Pokemon. There'll be laughs, tears, drama, friendship, love and many more in this story of the Life of Legends! Rated T for possible swearing and violence, though the first chapter is safe!


**Life of Legends**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Journal of a God**

* * *

 _Day: Monday_

 _Time: 13:00 PM_

 _Year: 20XX_

* * *

 _Greetings, journal. It is I, Lord Arecus the Almighty Original One._

 _Though, by the accounts of Uxie, I should refer myself as 'just Arecus'. It puzzled me at first why I needed the word 'just' in my title, but Uxie explained that that word is used to put something simply. I'm amazed that words have evolved so far during my slumber…._

 _It appears that I've digressed. Anyway, as you may now know, my name is Arecus. I am the creator of this world, creator of creators, and the Lord of all things living._

 _I have been slumbering for many millennia, restoring the power in my body that I had used to create this universe during that time. In my stead, my creations of time and space, Dialga and Palkia have been watching over the world that I call my home, with the rare help from my creation of distortion, Giratina. I have recently awoken from my deep sleep, and the task of looking over this world has been handed back to me._

 _The Legends of the region of land where the Hall of Origin, which is my home, came in to greet me and get me up to speed on what has happened during my slumber, which to my surprise, was a lot._

 _My creation of Nightmares, Darkrai, stated that the region of land that I proclaim my creations of Land, Sea and Sky to take care of was almost destroyed by the former two, which didn't shock me entirely._

 _Groundon and Kyogre have never really gotten along anyway, so that shouldn't surprise me. What did surprise me is that Dialga and Palkia were captured by humans to remake this universe that I have created, only for Giratina and my creations of spirit appeared to save them. Dialga and Palkia looked ashamed as this was revealed by my creation of Dreams, Cresselia._

 _Speaking of Giratina, I'll have to thank him later for coming their rescue. Maybe the banishment to the Distortion World could be lifted…?_

 _But anyway, back on topic. What surprised me the most came from the regions known as Unova and Alola! According to Heatran, my creation of Volcanos, the Legend I left in charge in Unova, Kyurem, had been split apart into three Pokémon! I'll have to delegate a trip to the Unova region to see these two new Legends, and see if they are fit the role of new_ _Pokémon of Legends  
_

 _And for the Alola region, something I didn't expect at all happened! To put it simply, the three Legends I left in charge overall have gone under drastic change! Solgaleo and Lunala, my creations of the Sun and the Moon, have gained evolution and Necrozma, my creation of Light has gone rogue due to an incident. It appears that I must make a trip to the Alola region as well to investigate why two of my Legends have gained evolution and why an kind and benevolent creation went rogue!_

 _Then, Shaymin, my creation of Gratitude, mentioned something that caught my attention, which was confirmed by the rest of the visiting Legends, though Giratina said I was going to find out eventually in a tone that I'm not familiar with…._

 _But, getting back on topic, along with those two new Legends that came from Kyurem, it appears that there are new Legends not of my creation in most of regions around the world. Kanto, Hoenn and the region where the Hall of Origin is, which I will now refer as 'Sinnoh', have one new Legend. Johto has three, Unova has four, Kalos has one and Alola is currently unknown as it's hard to get an exact number apparently._

 _It does certainly seem…. appropriate for me to take a journey to all these regions to see if they are worthy of being a_ _Pokémon of Legends. Well, apart from Sinnoh. Manaphy, my creation of the Guardian of the Sea, brought Sinnoh's new Legend with him, an adorable little creature known as Phione. I am not sure if Phione is either Manaphy's sister that he wished through Jirachi, or his child. He was intentional vague but seemed uncomfortable talking about it, so I decided to press that matter later._

 _With all said and down, all Sinnoh's Legends went back to their duties, but Uxie and his trio stayed back to help me come to terms what this world has become. It was Uxie's idea for me to write in you, Journal. He said I can use you to write down my thoughts and feelings about the many, many scenarios that I am going to encounter in order to learn about the new world, and how to interact with the Legends after all this time. Many of them have matured and fitted into their roles, which I can be proud of. However, some of them have caused conflict against each other and some Legends that I remember being close friends in the past may be bitter enemies in the present._

 _To be honest, I am…excited. I think that's what Mespirit called that emotion…._

 _I am excited to see how much has changed over these years! I want to see this world for what it is! The humans have changed and so has the Pokémon! Many new species of Pokémon have appeared in this world, changing this world for the worse or for the better! The many new possibilities that could occur and the many outcomes that can also occur! That makes my blood run with this excitement!_

… _.Hmm, it appears that my emotions have ran high a little. I just need to compose myself a little more in my writing._

 _The other emotion I am feeling is disappointment. I am disappointed in some of the Legends that have been reckless, careless or abandoned their duties for their own means. For example, I am disappointed to hear that Xerneas and Yveltal, my creations of Life and Death, still are fighting after all these years, and Zygarde has pretty much given up in trying to get them to stop fighting. Though I am curious about Xerneas changing types from Grass/Psychic, and Yveltal gaining a new type that I never heard of before…._

 _I might have to ask Uxie about this._

 _But anyway, this is all the information I must write down for now, Journal. I'll write in more information in you when the time comes._

 _Take care,_

 _Arecus_

* * *

With a tired sigh, Arecus puts down his pencil on the floor, next to the journal that he had been writing in. He turned his head to the right, gazing peaceful through the translucent walls of the Hall of Origin at the snow cloud-covered peak of Mt Coronet. His mind is clear, content with watching the snow flakes flutter in the strong, cold breeze.

A thought then wanders into the Original One's mind, thinking of his creations, the Legendary Pokémon of this world. He thinks about what they have done and what they may be doing at this moment. The joys, the conflict, the sadness, the bonds, the friendships and the memories they may be enjoying or making in this wide world of theirs.

"Hmmmm…." Arecus murmured to himself quietly, thinking about this peaceful as the sound of Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie interacting with each other could be heard further in the Hall, with them leaving the said place. "…..my Legends….my creations…I do wonder, how are they living their lives?"

Arecus then stands up, watching the last of the Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon leaving. Though having no visible mouth, the aura that Arceus gained in that moment would indicate that he's wearing a small smile, like a proud but quiet father towards his children's achievements.

"Well, I suppose that there's no harm checking up on them….." Arecus contently said to himself. Suddenly, a yellow light engulfed Arceus, blinding anyone who would have been there.

And without a second delay, Arceus disappears from the Hall along with the journal and pen in hand, leaving on a journey to satisfies his curiosity in learning about his creation's lives.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Next Chapter: A Thieving Bug**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the end of the chapter! My name is DragonNiro, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a couple of years since I've uploaded a new story, so I decided to get back into Fanfiction with writing about the lives of the Legendary Pokemon! I do apologise if you've found any spelling or grammer errors. I do try my best with my writing!**

 **Now, about this story! I've always wondered what the daily live of the Legendary (and Mythical, though I'll refer them all as Legendary) Pokemon are like. However, every time I'll turn to Fanfiction, it's always Crack fics, which annoyed me a bit since I've wanyed to see some serious stories about their lives. I don't mind Crack, but when all stories about the Legendary Pokemon's lives are always silly, random or completely stupid, it gets repeative. So, I decided to scratch that itch of mine by creating 'Life of Legends', a Slice of Life story where you'll find some funny stories, serious stories, sad stories, all types of stories. I'll try and give each Legendary a consisten character as well (for the ones that appeared).**

 **For Arceus' character, I always imagined him as a stern/strict but kind Pokemon. Since Arceus is a god, I always thought of him to be a type of character to be stotic, someone who doesn't show that much emotion often and can be displeased easily, but at the same time, still kind and thoughtful of others. This chapter here shows only a glimpse of his personality.**

 **I'll also add in some headcanons about how the Legendary Pokemon interact and affect the world of Pokemon as well. If you want, I'll explain it to you in more detail via PM, but for the first one, Arceus is unaware of the Dark, Steel and Fairy types due to those three appearing during his slumber that lasted several thousand years, and will encounter them at some point in the story.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
